


Hey Mama, Don't Want No Drama (Just a Kiss Before I Leave)

by Wallflower1313



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallflower1313/pseuds/Wallflower1313
Summary: Clarke is passionate and Lexa is smitten





	Hey Mama, Don't Want No Drama (Just a Kiss Before I Leave)

**Author's Note:**

> HEYO!  
> So I appologize for writing a new fic rather than updating my WIP's, but this one came to me and I had it written in 2 hours so I just decided to go for it.  
> It's short but sweet and based of the song Hey Mama by Mat Kearney. I hope you enjoy it.  
> PLEASE DON'T ASK ME WHEN I'M UPDATING MY OTHER FICS. I PROMISE I am trying, and I PROMISE I will finish them. I love that you guys love them, and want to see them continue, but I can't give you a set time or date. All I can say is....... eventually lol

* * *

 

 

_I met her at Anthropologie  
Purple boots and her golden dreams_

 

* * *

You met her your sophomore year of college in your intro to anthropology class. She caught your eye the second she walked in… well rather her purple boots did, as they stomped off the excess rain water on the carpet.

You scoffed at the color, purple never being your favorite. You mainly stuck to blacks, greys, and greens, maybe one day you’d switch it up with some maroon, but _never_ purple.

Your eyes wandered from the boots and up her body and as soon as you looked up completely, your heart stopped. Her smile lit up the room, making you happy for no apparent reason. Her eyes were bright, and vibrant, and full of passion, something you haven’t seen in years. You soon came to realize, that even though you hated the color purple, it looked great on her.

In an instant, her eyes are connecting with yours and with a soft yet adorable smile, she takes the seat next to yours.

“I’m Clarke.” She said, and you were so entranced by how blue her eyes were that you almost forgot to introduce yourself.

“Lexa.” You whispered in response.

You are willing to bet your life, that, that is the moment everything changed.

* * *

 

_Hey mama, don’t want no drama just a kiss before I leave._

 

* * *

 You asked her on a date the third week of classes, and she said yes.

On your first date, you were nervous as hell but she seemed calm and comfortable. All night she was constantly humming a tune under her breath. When you asked about it on your way home, she played you the song and you felt it was oddly fitting.

 _“Hey Mama, don’t want no drama just a kiss before I leave.”_ She sang as she bobbed her head to the melody. Looking back, you know that’s the moment you started to fall for her.

At the end of the night, you walked her to her door and the nerves started to get the best of you, your confidence was slowly fading. You said goodnight, and slowly backed away, eyes never leaving hers. Behind her eyes, for the first time, you could see sadness where passion used to be. And well that just wouldn’t do.

She started to turn around, about to unlock her door. So you took a deep breath, then a step forward.

“Hey Mama,” you started, gaining her attention, “don’t want no drama, just a kiss before I leave.” And before you could think, you lean in and capture her upper lip in a kiss. It was soft, and gentle, and all too short in your opinion but it was late and you didn’t want to move too fast.

You later came to the realization that Clarke doesn’t do anything slow. She asked why you we’re hesitant, and you explained you wanted to take your time and not rush. “Do it right.” You had stated.

She scoffed, “Time is but a waste of life, Lexa.” Then she kissed you so hard you swear you saw galaxies.

* * *

 

_She don’t know what she wants to be_  
_With all the pictures in the magazines_  
_Holding hands when she’s mad at me_  
_Cause she don’t wanna go, don’t wanna go_

 

* * *

 In your time together, you found out that she is just as passionate as you thought, if not more. She’s like a lightning storm; sporadic, intimidating, but beautiful to watch. You also found that she marches to the beat of her own drum, and is just as stubborn as she is passionate.

Two months into dating you had your first argument. Well… she got annoyed with you. It all started when you met for lunch in your student union, and she huffed as soon as she sat down in front of you.

You look up from your law textbook with a quirked brow, asking the silent question.

“My parents.” She bristles, with a harsh roll of her eyes.

“Ah.” Is all you say as you close your book and give her your full attention. She doesn’t say it, but you can see it in her eyes she appreciates the action. “Still upset you’re undecided?”

“Yes!” She exclaims, falling back in her seat. “They think it’s the end of the world that I haven’t declared a major. I’m a freshman! I still have time!”

“Well, have you thought more about it? What you might want to do?” You asked genuinely. You haven’t talked much about it, other than the fact that she can’t decide between art or medicine or both.

“Please don’t, Lexa. I don’t need this from you too.” She sighed.

“Don’t what?” You asked defensively, “I just asked a question.”

“You asked the same question my parents ask every damn day. If I had any idea, I would tell you.”

“So, I’m not allowed to ask my girlfriend a question about school and her future?” You ask rhetorically, and with a little unnecessary sass, but you were frustrated. It seems your question made her realize how she was acting, you can see it in her eyes, but this is Clarke you’re talking about. Stubborn and passionate Clarke.

“Not about this. You know I hate talking about it.” She’s stern, and too proud to realize she’s making an argument over nothing.

“You hate talking about it with your parents.” You said pointedly, “I don’t understand why you hate talking about it with me. All I want is to help you.”

Her eyes soften, but her chest continues to swell with pride, refusing to back down.

“If I wanted help, I would ask.” She said, and in that moment you knew the conversation was over. With a disappointed shake of your head, you open your law book back up and push your half eaten sandwich over to her. You don’t see it, but you know she smiles softly at the action.

When it’s time for you to leave, you pack up your stuff in silence then swing your bag over your shoulder. You startle slightly as you feel a soft hand slide into yours, curling your fingers together. You look up to find Clarke looking rather sheepish as she refuses to make eye contact with you.

“Aren’t you mad at me?” You asked, with a teasing smile. She shrugs a single shoulder, then pulls you towards the exit. The walk is silent, but your hands never let go. It isn’t until you reach the law building that she tries to keep walking as you stop.

You let her take a few steps before pulling her back with your linked hands.

“Hey Mama,” You said playfully as you pat a finger to your lips twice. She rolls her eyes, but doesn’t argue. She leans up on her toes slightly and captures your lips in a kiss once, twice, three times.

“I’ll see you later tonight.” She grumbles, and you can’t help but giggle and smile fondly at her. You offer her a nod, before walking towards your class.

Stubborn.

* * *

 

_What you doing for the rest of your life?_  
_'Cause you don't want to go, don't wanna go_

_Singing, hey mama, don't want no drama_  
_Just a kiss before I leave_  
_Hey lady, don't say maybe_  
_You're the one that I can believe_  
_Hey lover, don't want no other_  
_Finger for my ring_

 

* * *

 It took you three weeks to fall in love with Clarke Griffin.

Three weeks for you to realize that you wanted to spend your life with her.

And now, four years later at her college graduation, you decide it’s time to get down on one knee and ask her to be yours.

Much like your first date, you’re nervous. So nervous, you almost don’t think you’ll do it.

But Jake Griffin seems to notice, and he pulls you aside.

“Lexa,” He starts, looking you directly in the eye and gripping you tightly by the shoulders. The pressure of his hands is grounding, and makes you feel calm. “Breathe. It’s going to be okay.”

“Yeah.” You whisper breathlessly as you nod your head. “Yeah it is.” You repeat, but you both know you’re still too nervous.

You’re the first person she runs to. She swings her arms around your shoulders and, being mindful of the single rose in your hand; you wrap your arms around her waist, lift her up and spin.

“I’m so proud of you, Dr. Griffin.” You say as you set her back on that ground.

“Would you stop calling me that?” She chuckles lightly and slaps your shoulder. “I haven’t even started my masters yet. And technically, I don’t _need_ a PhD for art therapy.”

“You should still consider getting one.” Her mom chimes in from the side. You feel Clarke tense and force a smile, and you offer a supportive squeeze to her hip before pushing her towards her mom. “I’m so proud of you sweetie.” Abby says as she pulls her daughter into a tight hug.

When she’s distracted from hugging her parents, you signal to her friend Raven to start the music. You notice Clarke perk up the moment a familiar tune starts floating through the air. She turns to you with a wide smile.

“Lex! It’s our song!” You laugh, as if you aren’t the one behind it. She reaches out to you and you spin her around a few times.

_She don't know what she wants to be_  
_With all the pictures in the magazines_  
_Holding hands when she's mad at me_  
_'Cause she don't wanna go, don't wanna go_

“Can we take a few pictures?” You ask her softly, and she smiles brightly at you. “Okay good ‘cause I have a really cute idea.”

_Singing, oh oh_  
_Won't you help me sing this song_  
_Singing, ee ee ee_  
_She don't ever want to go to sleep_

You take her cap off her head, fix her hat hair, and place it in her hands. You move her hand up so the cap is covering both of your faces, then you place your hand on her hip, and let the rose hover directly below the cap, and you kiss her. You kiss her so softly you almost can’t feel it. It’s so sweet and tender, and full of love that you don’t want to break it. But you know you have to or else this won’t play out the way you want it to.

With the music still playing, you pull away to sing the next part of the song.

_“Singing, hey mama, don't want no drama  
Just a kiss before I leave.”_

You place a soft peck against her lips and her smile grows.

_“Hey lady, don’t say maybe  
You’re the one that I can believe.”_

You kiss her again, but this time your hand finds its way into your pocket and grabs onto the velvet box with the ring you purchased two months ago. You slowly move until your right knee hits the ground, and her jaw drops, as well as the cap from her hands.

_“Hey lover, don’t want no other  
finger for my ring.”_

“Clarke.” You start and she’s already crying. Her beautiful, passionate, blue eyes are shedding tears and you have to take a deep, staggering breath to stop yourself from crying. “I knew you were special the day you walked into Anthropology, because even though you were drenched from the rain, you still managed to smile as if that was the best thing to ever happen to you. I knew with your infectious smile, expressive eyes, and silly purple rain boots that I had to have you in my life. I fell in love with you on our first date, when you sang me this song, and I continue to fall in love with you more each day. So… hey mama, will you marry me?”

You don’t even get an answer out of her before she is throwing her arms around you and tackling you to the ground. You grunt in surprise, making sure to steady the wring in your hand so it doesn’t fall out, but you laugh as soon as your back hits the ground. The flower is most definitely crushed, but you can’t bring yourself to care.

Clarke is crying into your neck as your wrap your arms around her and squeeze. You hold her there for a few seconds, before she leans up onto her elbow and hovers above you. As soon as your eyes connect you know you have your answer.

She smiles brightly, then leans in to kiss you gently on the lips once, twice, three times.

“Yes.” She whispers against your lips. Your friends and family surrounding you cheer, even the random bystanders who only expected to see a graduation.

From your spot on the ground, you grab the ring from the box and place it on her left ring finger. She lifts her hand up to the light and lets out a watery chuckle as the ring glistens in the sun. She stands, and pulls you up with her, then pulls you into another kiss. This one full of that passion and fire she’s known to have.

_Couldn't be more opposite_  
_I'm hard to please and you're hard to get_  
_You're Mississippi and I'm Oregon_  
_You're sun-tanned and I'm porcelain-skinned_

“I have another picture idea.” You whisper with a smile against her lips. Her teeth dig into her bottom lip and she nods.

You pick her cap up from where it fell onto the ground, and hold it in front of your faces again. “Now hold out your hand, and show off the ring.” You say with a confident smirk, and she does so. She holds out her hand, and kisses you hard behind her cap.

_Singing, hey mama, don't want no drama_  
_Just a kiss before I leave_  
_Hey lady, don't say maybe_  
_You're the one that I can believe_  
_Hey lover, don't want no other_  
_Finger for my ring_

“Hey mama.” You say against her lips.

“What?” She smiles against yours.

“I love you.”

_Hey mama, hey hey mama_

_Hey mama, hey hey mama_

_Hey mama, hey hey mama_

_Hey mama, hey hey mama_

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Mama by Mat Kearney


End file.
